One Life
One Life is a game and server created by fellow YouTube gamer yammy_xox. Lizzie's Season 2 debut was on June 2nd, 2017. Overview All players in the game are a part of a Ultra Hardcore based game mode. If a player dies in an episode, they are automatically kicked from the server never to rejoin again until next season, the only exception is during the first five episodes where the player is granted extra chances to live instead of being kicked. Not only that, but hearts do not regenerate with a full food bar. In fact, the only way of replenishing the hearts is by Golden Apple or Potion of Regeneration, which both definitely take some time to achieve. Season 3 Players * Joey * Joel * Kyle * Lauren * Meghan * Oli * SeaPeeKay * Shelby * Stacy * Scott * Thinknoodles * Yammy Season 2 Players * Yammy_xox * Dangthatsalongname * BBPaws * SmallishBeans * JoeyGraceffa * koil1990 * MarielitaiWins * Strawburry17 * Seapeekay * Shubble * Stacyplays Lizzie's House Idea In this series, Lizzie decided to create a mermaid style castle. She was originally going to make a Rapunzel tower after it being suggested so many times in the comments, she went with a mermaid castle instead. This decision is understandable due to the fact that a tower isn't the best option for a house in a game where you only have one life. Mermaid Palace After going over some choices in the comments, she decided to go with the mermaid palace and constructed the buiding in the third episode of the series which premiered on June 18, 2017. Design Lizzie decided to use the colors pink, yellow, and blue for her palace, and added white wings on the side. The main structure is made of Magenta Clay Shingles from the Quark mod, the basic roof outline is made out of Light Blue Clay Shingle Stairs from the Quark mod, the yellow star is made of Yellow Clay Shingles from the Quark Mod, the floor and ceilings are made of regular vanilla Acacia Wood Planks, and the wings on the side are made of White Quilted Wool from the Quark mod as well. Around the outside there is a large fence around the outside compiled of different Magic Wood blocks. On the bottom there is a Magic Wood block, with a Magic Wood fence piece on top, and a Magic Wood slab above it to finish it off. There are also several gated entryways around the front, back, and sides of the house. The very front entrance has two skeleton banners Lizzie achieved from a pirate ship. She has also strung blue fairy lights on the top of all the entrances. Details In Lizzie's backyard, she has decided to include lots of Jacaranda trees with sparkling yellow and purple fairy lights in between the trunks. There is also a single magic tree of Lizzie's own design on the side. Around the outer edges of her house she has added a water moat with flowered lily pads floating on the surface, with a drawbridge in the center so she can access her yard. On the wall of the left side entrance, there is a small raised cactus farm all along the left side of the gate, while on the other side of the gate, there is a very small square watermelon farm with a hole of water in the middle. Near the front entrance, there is a fenced off wheat a pumpkin farm with a scarecrow within the area to fend off any deadly evils. Near the Jacaranda trees there is an area Lizzie built for her skeleton horse Mr. Boney. Inside In the front corner of the palace is a sort of smelting and crafting station. There are four normal furnaces and a grinder for duplicating ore on the bottom left side, with a crafting table next to it. Next to the crafting table is an anvil, with the fourth furnace resting next to it. Against the right wall of the house, there are twelve double chests and two single chests, each chest sorted with specific items in them such as Mob Drops or Saplings or other items. On the back left wall of the house, there is an enchantment station with two block tall rainbow bookcases. Modpack The modpack all players are equipped with is known as the InsaneVanilla++ modpack created by programmer and gamer Insane. This modpack includes the mods; * Achievement Books * Advanced Combat * AmbientSounds * AppleSkin * ArmorRecalc * Aroma Backup * Baby Mobs * Bed Bugs * BetterFps * Better Than Bunnies * Better Than Llamas * Better Title Screen * Biomes o' Plenty * Bloodmoon * Chisel * Color Utility * Craft Tweaker *Deco craft * Emergent Villages * Expanded Bonemeal * FairyLights (Season 3) * Felling * Fullscreen Windowed Borderless * Giacomo's Bookshelf * Giacomo's Foundry * Giacomo's Compass * Giacomo's Teleport Mod * Giacomo's Maps * GoG Skybox * Hats * Hunger Persistance * HWYLA * JEI * JER * Notes * Pam's Harvestcraft * Passthrough Signs * Quark * RealBench * ReAuth Mod * Roguelike dungeons * Rough Mobs * Simple Grinder * Sound Filters * The "No breaking sound or particle effect for Tools and Armor" Fixer a.k.a. The Mojang Fixer (MC-2518) * The Spice Of Life * Vending Block * V-Tweaks * Waila * Wearable Backpacks Sadly, the modpack has changed and does not include all of the mods it used to. Episodes Category:Series Category:Multiplayer Series Category:Minecraft Category:One Life Category:Content Category:Ended Series